


Canterlot Junior High

by Girl20091234



Series: The World of Elequine, The Kingdom of Equestria [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Especially if you get into trouble every five minutes, Friendship and trust is a lot harder to gain here than in the show, Human nature just don't trust people after knowing them for twenty-four hours, Set up for various crossovers, Twilight is Queen., You have arrived at cameo central
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl20091234/pseuds/Girl20091234
Summary: After the girls return from a hectic week at Ponyville, Twilight's mother actually allows her to fully attend her last year of Junior High. Now, summer has passed. Being fourteen and only being to school fourty-two weeks in the time she's been in grade one to seven means that this is the best chance of her life. She wants eighth grade to be the best, but a few uninvited new girls show up, and she's put incharge of them. Celestia, why do you hate these three anti-heroes?
Relationships: Moonflower Beauty & Blue Blueblood, Sunflower Rose & Timber Spruce, Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry
Series: The World of Elequine, The Kingdom of Equestria [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195301





	1. Friends, Crushes and Ships

**Author's Note:**

> There's a reason I made this thing. I just love to think of Twilight more dark and less trusting. Gives me goosebumps. Lyra ain't lesbian in my AU. I don't do lesbian or Gay.

Twilight yawned as her alarm clock announced the morning news. Good Morning Canterlot was her favourite wake up show, so much for people to say in the morning. 

Her room was extremely large and had hand painted Purple and Pink swirls and stars. She had done them, of course. Next to her bed was her laptop table. Or should I say laptops table. She had three silver laptops facing the chair, two of them angled. There was a trophy case with various fencing and football (Or soccer for all you Americans out there.). She had a staircase that led up to a place with shelves of books and video games she would play with her dad when he was around. The bookcase, itself, was painted Purple and dark Pink. (I want you to imagine Adrien’s room but a little more boss style with Pink and Purple stars and swirls on the walls.)

Twilight picked up her glasses from her bedside table and put them on. She yawned again and put them on, slowly letting the sights of her room set in. Spike stirred on the feet of her bed as she tried to get out of said bed.

“Shhhhsh, boy.” she cooed. “No need to get up.”

Spike stopped and returned to his sleeping state, while Twilight, barefoot, walked to her bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the best day of her life.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moon had been dressed for at least four hours now. Her hair was around her shoulders and fell from there. She wore a dark Blue top that connected with her Black skirt like a dress. She wore dress socks with a pair of Black ankle strap heels. She had her style and was sticking to it.

She kept on checking her phone as she sat down at the long dining table that her family had. Her two little twin sisters were bickering away about the last time Twilight babysat them, while her older sister was on the phone with Cadence.

“Well, Your Highness,” Moon heard her say. “I can’t believe you did so many pre-courses during the summer. You basically did the entire curriculum. You can basically not go to classes you’ve already done. And the Ponvard curriculum of all things.”

She then heard Cadence laugh, “That’s the point. I can’t wait to see you here.”

Moon, however, was stuck in her history book about The War of The Crystal Empire. So many losses. Thank the stars none of the main characters died. Moon always treated her history books like they were fiction. It’s just how she was.

Being a Batpony meant you had a lot of history, in your culture. Moon had always found taking something to serious would make it boring, and she didn’t want her history to be boring to her, hence, she treats it like fiction.

“How time flies.” she said, getting up from her chair with her backpack and book. “It’s already eight O’clock. Tell Mother and Father hello for me, will you, Lyra?”

“Of course, I will, little sis.” replied Lyra. “Whatever possessed Princess Celestia to start school a week early for Junior High, I don’t know.”

Moon giggled at went towards the door. She was going to have some fun today.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sun hopped towards the school grounds. She was holding a box of cupcakes and her cross-body school bag and was clearly not in a rush. She had twenty minutes till her first classes bell rung. 

She wore a Pink shirt with bursts of Orange with her cutie mark sewn in different places. It then connected with the skort she was wearing. Her feet were clad in ankle socks and Pink flats. She wore a smile and was clearly excited about this day.

She then spotted her friends braid and a very special outfit she had made for her infront of the Wondercolt statue a.k.a the school portal.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“How do you like it?” asked Sun, pointing to the outfit.

Twilight turned around and smiled at her BFF. The outfit was a simple two piece. The top was Purple while her skirt was dark Pink with her cutie mark on it. She wore dress socks with wedge boots, as well.

“It’s amazing.” replied the happy girl. “Fits my style perfectly.”

“So,” said Moon. “have you seen Flash since we came back from Ponyville?”

“Girl, no. Just no.” said a stern Twilight. “We’re just friends.”

“My ship will sail.” whispered Moon. “One day.”

“Anyways,” perked up Sun. “Timber said he might be coming back to school for the term.”

“Oooh,” responded Twilight. “someone’s got a crush.”

Sun blushed and turned to face the school portal. The school portal was how students could get anywhere in the school by just thinking of where they wanted to go.

The BFFs talked forever, and five familiar faces appeared in the crowd of students. Celestia really did hate these poor girls.


	2. Canterlot Is The Wierdest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone please share this. I need someone to read this. Please, I beg of you.

Apple Jack stood warily at the back of the statue. Why did their farm have to die out in the middle of freaking summer? And now, they were in Canterlot, on their Canterlot farm, with seven girls she was supposed to be friends with. Eight, actually. They didn’t even know who the eighth one was.

She sighed and sat on the newly mowed grass. This school was above her standards for amazing. Right of the bat, she could tell the school colours were Silver, Gold, Green and Yellow. Maybe it was because that’s exactly how the school was painted.

She huffed in dismay. She was always one to tell the truth, and the truth was, Pinkie Pie was a madwoman.

“For the love of the stars, Pinkie.” she screamed. “Please act like a normal person. We both know what would happen if any oof those cupcakes landed on anyone that goes to this school. Rare, can you please stop her from ending any and all conversations we’ll have at this school before the year even officially starts.”

Her friend nodded and dragged the box away from Pinkie.

“Seriously, Pinkie.” she said her voice trying its best to stay calm. “In all my years of living in Ponyville, my parents never even thought of us moving, then we move and we’re suddenly in Canterlot. All of us had to pack up and leave because our parents got new jobs here.”

“Ya think Twilight and her friends go here?” asked Rainbow.

The thought hadn’t crossed their minds until that second, but they couldn’t answer because three bewildered girls were staring at them, having heard everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Signed,  
> Girl20091234.

**Author's Note:**

> The school I'm going to gave me another exam during the interview. Said they're posting results next week Monday. And they told us that last week Wednesday. I hope all this fuss is worth it, though.  
> Signed,  
> Girl20091234.


End file.
